


Out of Harm's way

by Bread_Stars



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Caritas, Hurt/Comfort, It turns out alright though, M/M, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: Angel comforts Lorne about what happened in Caritas.Set after the events in 'That old Gang of Mine' in series 3.





	

Angel walked over to where Lorne sat almost paralysed after Caritas had be raided by Gio and Gunn's other old friends. He had left Fred in the care of Wes seeing as they seemed to be getting on better. He glanced as he walked and saw that they were leaning which was probably for the best considering what had happened. As he approached the demon, he could see how traumatic the experience had been from him and smell the fear coming off of him.

  
It was no wonder really. Everything he'd built in LA had been destroyed. Angel knew how much this bar meant to Lorne. It was his dream. He loved being able to own such an amazing place. The fact that some humans had been able to come in here and rip that all down must had hurt him beyond belief.

  
"Lorne, are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Angel ask him placing a hand on his shoulder carefully not wanting to alarm him.

  
The demon's head suddenly turned toward him his red eyes full of emotion. "No. not really." His voice cracked as he told him the truth without even bothering to lie. He knew that Angel would know either way.

  
Angel pulled him into an embrace and wrapped his arms around him in comfort. Lorne sank into his embrace. He could hear him crying softly against his chest as he put his arms around him reciprocating the embrace.

  
"T-they came in here with guns and shot without caring. This us supposed to be a sanctuary. A place where demons can be safe. Somewhere where we can get along. They ruined that. They killed people. Demons I know. They didn't see us as beings with feeling. We're not all killers." Lorne told him. "I was scared for my life. They could and would have shot me at any point. I know it wouldn't kill me but it would hurt and I didn't want that.."

  
"Hey, hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore." Angel held him tighter rubbing his back soothingly. It hurt him to see his boyfriend like this so he'd do whatever he could to make him feel better.

  
Lorne nodded and took deep breaths in attempt to calm himself. Angel was right. They'd left and if they came back Angel would know how to deal with them. He took that thought and used it to make himself less paranoid.

  
He wiped his tears and sniffled slightly before leaning back into Angel's arms and burying his face in the vampire's shoulder. He breathed in the scent and, even though he didn't have as stronger sense of smell as Angel, it calmed him. It made him safe and like he belonged.   
Angel turned his head to press his lips softly and chastely to Lorne's. The demon kissed back with the same attitude. Their arms remained wrapped around each other as they both felt comfort from this kiss. They drew back after a minute or so with smiles starting to appear on their faces. They leant their foreheads together and simply stood like that for a while.

  
"Angel?" He whispered a few minutes later.

  
"Yeah?" He hummed.

  
"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be here on my own. Not after this." Lorne hoped he wasn't crossing any lines by asking that.  He just couldn't stand the thought of staying here alone. Not tonight at least."

  
"Of course. Come on, let's go."

  
Angel kept one arms around him as he lead Lorne out of the door to the now near-demolished Caritas.  They walked to his car like that and saw that Wesley, Cordy and Fred were already waiting. Fred was in the back and Wes was in shotgun and glanced as he heard them approach. No one said anything as Lorne got in the back nor as Angel drove them home. There was nothing much _to_ say.

  
After they'd dropped Wes off, the remaining three got out at the car and entered the Hyperion. They were all weary from the experience and none knew quite what to say.

  
"I'm sorry bout what happened to your bar." Fred spoke shyly addressing Lorne.

  
"It's not your fault, honey. Don't worry." Lorne gave her a strained smile. He liked her a lot. She was very nice and she appeared to be friendly. He also understood what she'd gone through in Pylea bring a former resident and all.

  
"Still, I'm glad you've got Angel to take care of you. He's very good at it." She smiled back at him.

  
"I agree." He glanced at Angel who looked over at him with a fond look. 

  
They stood for a moment like that before all unanimously suggesting they go to bed. They'd all been tired out from the day's work and events so retreated to their respective bedrooms. Angel had told Lorne that he could stay in his room so he went up with him.

  
"How're you feeling?" Angel asked as they reached his room.

  
"Better, I think." Lorne yawned tiredly. 

  
"Good. That's good."

  
The two crawled into bed after that, exhausted, and wrapped their arms around each other. They fell asleep almost immediately feeling safe in each other's arms with the knowledge that they were out of harm's way.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this one was emotional to write. I just think this is how this episode should have ended.


End file.
